Découvertes Intempestives
by Amestri
Summary: Ou de pourquoi il est plus prudent de ne pas s'aventurer dans certaines parties d'Internet.


Rating : K

Pairing : Aucun

Disclaimers : la série Sherlock ne m'appartient pas.

A/N : Cet OS a été écrit dans le cadre de la nuit du FoF sur le thème ''élémentaire'', vous pouvez m'envoyer un MP pour plus de précisions ! Autrement ceci est ma première incursion sur ce Fandom, après un assez gros passage à vide niveau écriture qui plus est, mais bon je me suis franchement amusée à l'écrire aussi j'espère qu'il vous plaira !

Découvertes Intempestives

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

— Rien du tout.

— Tu ne fais rien du tout depuis plus d'une heure sur ton ordinateur portable ?

— Exactement.

— Tu regardes de la pornographie ?

— Sherlock ! »

John Watson manqua de dégringoler du fauteuil dans lequel il était confortablement assis depuis le laps de temps mentionné précédemment, désarçonné tant par les accusations de son ami que par le calme olympien avec lequel il avait proféré ces dernières.

« Bien sûr que non enfin, pour qui est-ce que tu me prends ?! parvint-il finalement à s'exclamer après avoir retrouvé un calme tout relatif.

— Non mais tu en as parfaitement le droit tu sais, il paraît que c'est tout à fait normal chez les hommes lambda.

— Sherlock, je ne regardais _pas_ de pornographie.

— Hum, très bien. »

Un bref moment de silence.

« Non mais sérieusement, tu peux me le dire si… »

John leva les yeux au ciel et choisit d'ignorer le détective consultant pour le moment, cette technique fonctionnant environ les trois secondes qu'il fallut à Sherlock pour venir se positionner derrière lui et scruter son écran avec attention.

« Eh ! La vie privée d'autrui, on t'a déjà expliqué ce que c'était ?!

— Un nombre incalculable de fois, en effet, vous les gens normaux vous vous embarrassez vraiment de beaucoup trop de considérations, fit Sherlock avec désinvolture tout en lisant à toute vitesse le texte s'étalant sous ses yeux. »

Un pli soucieux vint cependant peu à peu barrer son front, tandis que ses mains se crispaient sur le dossier du fauteuil où John patientait toujours, ce dernier ayant l'air un peu plus mortifié à chaque instant qui passait.

« Alors il posa ses mains sur son torse imberbe et Sherlock frissonna, tandis que John se penchait doucement au-dessus de lui afin de sceller leurs lèvres dans un tendre bais…

— Stop ! C'est bon, stop, ça suffit ! l'interrompit abruptement le médecin dans sa lecture, désormais rouge d'une oreille à l'autre. »

Un silence de mort s'abattit dans le salon, avant que Sherlock ne finisse par demander avec circonspection :

« John, est-ce que c'est toi qui…

— _Non_! Jamais de la vie, comment est-ce que tu pourrais seulement croire une chose pareille ?!

— Oh, tu sais, les gens répètent tellement souvent que tu as un faible pour moi que tu aurais pu finir par…

— Bon sang mais je ne suis _pas_ gay, combien de fois est-ce qu'il va falloir que je le répète ?! »

Sherlock pensa judicieusement qu'au vu de l'état de nerf de son interlocuteur à cet instant, il valait mieux dissimuler son propre amusement, aussi c'est d'une voix parfaitement neutre qu'il poursuivit ses investigations :

« Et donc, qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

John poussa un profond soupir et ferma les yeux, l'air de s'exhorter mentalement au calme, avant de répondre platement :

« De ce que j'en ai compris, c'est de la Fanfiction. »

Un Ange passa, sans se presser.

« De la… Quoi ? demanda Sherlock, ce mot lui étant soit inconnu, soit ayant été indigne de son attention.

— En gros, des gens prennent des personnages de fictions déjà existants et écrivent leurs propres histoires avec. Sauf que parfois, il y en a qui font ça avec des personnes qui existent réellement.

— Et donc, tu es en train de me dire que des gens écrivent de la Fanfiction sur nous ?

— Regarde par toi-même, répondit le médecin avec accablement tout en lui tendant son ordinateur, Sherlock allant immédiatement s'asseoir dans son propre fauteuil afin de commencer sa lecture. »

Lorsque cinq minutes, puis dix, puis près d'un quart d'heure passa sans que Sherlock n'ait l'air de vouloir décrocher les yeux de son écran, John décida qu'il serait bien plus productif de s'avancer dans d'autres tâches nécessitant son attention, ne s'interrompant que lorsqu'il entendit soudainement Sherlock s'exclamer bruyamment :

« Je peux savoir ce qu'ils ont tous à absolument vouloir te placer ''au-dessus'' ? Et ces longues tirades mièvres à en pleurer qu'ils me font réciter, comment est-ce qu'on peut seulement inventer de telles aberrations ? Oh, et plus important encore, _pourquoi_ est-ce qu'ils tiennent tous à me faire répéter ''élémentaire, mon cher Watson'' à tout bout de champ ?! Ça n'a aucun sens !

— Tu n'auras qu'à le dire à tes fans la prochaine fois qu'ils te stalkeront dans la rue, fit John tout en haussant les épaules, préférant pour sa part effacer au plus vite de son esprit la moindre ligne de ce qu'il avait pu lire dans l'après-midi et se concentrer sur des choses plus importantes, comme nettoyer les morceaux de cervelle sanguinolents incrustés dans le tapis depuis presque une semaine maintenant. »


End file.
